Smart watches currently available on the market have many functions like picture-capturing, timing, alarming and so on. However, devices for implementing the functions are all integrated in the watch body, making the watch body heavy and thick and not comfortable to wear. Moreover, functions of the smart watches are already set when manufactured by manufacturers, which makes it impossible for users to add new functions during use, compromising user experience.